


Scapegoat

by Selah



Series: Deluhi [5]
Category: Heroes of the Storm (Video Game), Overwatch (Video Game), StarCraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, F/M, Season of Kink 2017, obscenity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: Someone has a dirty little mouth.





	Scapegoat

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short and dirty, nearly plot-free interlude written for the obscenity square on my Season of Kink card.

It wasn't often James Raynor came back from a match still a bit overly warm from too much Stormstout to find himself standing in a completely empty room. Or at least empty of his favorite Protoss.

_Well, you are both caught up in this mess, Jimmy-boy. Bound to have mismatches in schedule now and again_ , he told himself, sighing heavily as he stepped his armor backwards into the dock. Eyes closed, he waited out the cycle and didn't bother opening them again even as he made his way to his personal head. Shower and bed, that's what he needed most. And one of those hangover packets from Rosa. Maybe he'd just order something sent to his room later. As clumsy as he was feeling just then, that was definitely the better option. Assuming he could pull together enough for such a thing. A sigh and he leaned forward, resting his head against the shower wall while hot water beat down on his aching back. When the hell had he gotten so old anyway? Maybe he needed to have Morales give him a more thorough going over after he'd slept? Not that he could really think of anything she could do for him, but then again, he was a grunt commander, not a medic, so what did he know?

“Taking too long, Daddy,” a familiar, impossible voice purred. He was going to have to have a word with Chen next time about what all he was putting in his ales if they were giving him hallucinations like this after only a couple of pints.

“Aw, Daddy ... figured it had to be a rough match for you not to even notice me, but I didn't expect it'd be this bad,” his hallucination cooed and it sure _felt_ like D.va's hands on his shoulders, D.va's lips brushing against the scars on his back. Then again, this was exactly like what he might imagine for himself, so hardly conclusive.

“... another one against Sarah?” D.va asked, her voice uncharacteristically soft. “I know it probably doesn't help at all, but that ... that _thing_ isn't your Sarah. The Zerg ... there wasn't much left of her the first time, but by now....”

“You don't have to remind me,” he muttered, clenching his fists against the remembered pain. Maybe this wasn't a result of Chen's ale at all, maybe this was own mind torturing him for whatever reason. Meaning the one most able to help him would probably be Tassadar, if Raynor would just open up to the templar long enough to allow it. Of course that was always the hard part, wasn't it? Being open with someone, anyone, but especially someone important to him the way Tassadar had become. He had already lost so many people close to him. Knowing his time with Tassadar was finite, limited mostly to however long the Nexus lasted, a knowledge he had by virtue of a future Artanis had already lived ... he couldn't risk losing Tassadar prematurely, driving him away with his demons.

Lips pressing to his caught him quite by surprise, enough that his eyes popped open. Looked like D.va, even tasted like her. The hands that slid up his chest felt solid, the scent of her tickling his nose, wet and warm with just a hint of floral.

“It's really me, cowboy,” she said softly. “Want me to prove it?”

“Might be nice,” he said, wincing a little as the words hit his ears. If it really was her, she wasn't going to be happy to hear that.

“... you have no idea what a turn on it is that you'd imagine me calling you Daddy. Such a naughty cowboy, I love it,” D.va purred, laughing a little. He could feel his eyes going wide a moment later when she grabbed his wrist, leaning back against the shower wall and shoving his hand between her thighs. She rubbed his fingers against her pussy and she was definitely wet. And not just from stepping into his shower.

“Oh Daddy,” she groaned, licking her lips. “Make me cum, Daddy, I need it. Your baby girl needs to cum so bad, Daddy, please,” she whimpered, rocking hard against his fingers..

“... what were you even doing just now?” he asked, though he more than half suspected he already knew.

“I couldn't help it, Daddy. Your bed smells like you and sex and you were in here naked and I just kept thinking about you having sex in that bed and I wanted to be ready for you to just fuck me breathless, Daddy. So I rubbed my tight little pussy for you and pinched my nipples and imagined it was you the whole time. But then you took so long and I was impatient, and please, Daddy, please fuck me. I don't even care how, I'll even give you my ass virginity if you want it, just please! Please make me cum lots!”

Well, that was definitely not a hallucination. He watched the heaving of her chest, perky teenaged breasts almost bouncing with each breath. The way she kept rubbing herself with his hand.... even at his lewdest, he wouldn't have imagined those words coming out of her mouth, especially not at that level of desperation. He had never heard - or felt - a woman so anxious for him, it was like a porn cliche brought to life, only....

He pulled his hand free and spun her around, lifting her up enough to push into her in one hard, fast thrust. She felt even better than he remembered, it was dangerous how hot and wet and eager she was for him, moaning with each snap of his hips. Again and again he thrust into her as hard as he dared while she moaned and whined and writhed against him in her own lust. He could feel her pussy quivering all around his cock and it just spurred him on to more, the shower almost completely forgotten. She screamed as she came, her orgasm so strong it almost pulled them both to the floor. Picking her up, Raynor carried D.va back to his bed, helping her onto her knees and elbows, ass up high as he plowed into her hot pussy once more. A string of utterly unlady-like words fell from her mouth, and yet he could only pick up pleasure from her. He kept up an almost feverish pace until he finally reached his own release, falling to the bed beside her.

“Mm ... so good,” she mumbled, scooting into his side again. “You were so good, Daddy. Like an animal. All that because I was a little naughty?”

He huffed, in no shape for any sort of conversation. Raynor didn't know what had possessed him to get so rough with her ... and he didn't really want to think about it, either. If that was really the sort of thing she was into ... he'd worry about it more later.

“It's okay,” she said after a quiet moment. “If it's just a release, I mean ... I don't mind. We all need that sometimes, yeah?

“Hana....”

“I'm young, not stupid, Commander. You have Tassadar for the loving stuff, right? I'm just the extra, for when you need something else, yeah?”

“And she says **I** have a lot to learn about humans?”

Raynor started to move only to feel Tassadar holding him frozen in his own body. In an instant, the rapport between them flared and filled in the gaps, a surge of warm affection coming from the templar even as he chided him to stay in bed.

“If you were just a fling, Miss Song, you would not be here. Do not sell yourself so short, either,” the templar said, quietly arranging the bedding around them both. “Sleep, child. Later. We can discuss things later.”

Raynor wasn't sure if he wanted to be part of that conversation or not, glad to have sleep take him so he didn't have to think about it anymore.


End file.
